


Silent tears hold the loudest screams

by Broccoli_chan



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dad Might, Dadzawa, Depressed Izuku, Depressed Midoriya Izuku, I attempt humor? To sort of lighten up the mood, Jelous Todoroki, Lowkey want Aizawa and All might to look after Izuku because dads, M/M, MAMA INKO DOESNT DESERVE THIS IM SORRRYYYY, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Burn, Trigger warning for future, angst sorry ;///;, bakugou and todoroki try and supply, bakugou isn't good at feelings, because Izuku gets depressed, he needs a hug, sad izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broccoli_chan/pseuds/Broccoli_chan
Summary: Midoryia Izuku, a boy who's face potrays every emotion that clouds his mind... Though after an event that leaves him broken, that emotion he wears on his sleeve is withdrawn and he just appears dead inside and blank to his friends. They don't know what to do, because they need to support the boy who bends over backwards to support them. Bakugou and Todoroki both are concerned, as they both can see through his mask to see he is hurting. After the two boys hear the young and broken green haired angel crying, they are left confused.





	1. The tears of a Deku

Midoryia is late, which puzzled Aizawa and his classmates. They all are very familiar with his sprouting eagerness when it comes to class and learning - as Bakugou would say he's a 'nerd' after all. But after the clock continues to tick, and Aizawa's eyes flick towards the clock mounted sturdily on the wall and his eyebrows are suddenly knitted, the thoughts of 'Where was he? He hadn't been informed of the boys abesence today, could it be that his problem child is skipping class? No, it couldn't be! That's completely out of character...' plague his tired mind.

The silence that had engulfed the room of worrying teens was quickly bombarded by the scraping of a sleek wooden chair and a wavering small voice-

"Sensei do you know wher-"

A gush of freezing air breathed its way through the opening door, and a freckled boy entered. His face blank, portraying nothing but a tight lipped line of a mouth and blank eyes. Though, his skin betrayed him as it appeared slightly damp it glisening slightly, while dark bulging circles are clinging to the wrinkled skin under his eyes.

The class gazed fixated, while the green haired boy sauntered in, barely acknowledging the beady eyes engraved onto him. He walks past Aizawa and lets a low grunt rumble out his mouth, and he quietly takes his place behind Bakugou. 

-

Class finishes, Izuku not raising his hand once. Which left everyone in a state of perplexion. While everyone is packing up steadily, Midoryia is the first to shoot out the room while leaving a slamming door in his tracks, everyone exchanges worried looks. 

-

The class were going through some standard core building drills, leaving sweat in its wake. As they finished up and returned the equipment to its designated homes, Aizawa swaggered over to where Midoryia sat adjusting his arm support strap.

"Midoryia, what is up with you?" Aizawa's voice hummed, sounding blunt - but the underlying worry was laced through it.

"Nothing is wrong sensei" a flat crude voice replies 

"Midoryia..." he sighs with frustration 

"I should probably go get changed..." an emotional voice huffs as the young boy stalks away

-

His chest felt tight, and his ears rang. He felt drained... He knew what was happening, he's had many panic attacks before. So he skittered towards the bathroom.

The door sighs behind him as he rapidly flushes water over his face. His grass green eyes dart around his reflection as he feels the oncoming anxiety attack subside. Hot tears trickle like rain droplets down his blood drained cheeks, his knees suddenly buckle and next thing he knows he's plummeting to the tiled floor, his hand remained grasped securely to the sleek slink. Thin sobs wrack his body as he silently weeps. It hurts, his heart hurts. 

-

"HEY YOU HALF AND HALF BASTARD" Bakugou stomped towards Todoroki who's eyes were ripped away from thought.

"Yes Bakugou?" He calmly replied 

"What's up- What's up with Deku? You're attached to him, so tell me why he's acting like he's fucking dead inside?" 

"I've not spoken to him today..."

"Fucking! Right you Canadian flag bastard, you're useless" the explosive teen angrily grumbles. 

"You're his childhood friend, you've known him longer than me. So why don't you know what's wrong with him? Seems like you're the useless one." Todoroki mumbles as he turns and stalks away.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Bakugou goes to grab his supposed rivals shirt until Todoroki sharply whips around and interrupts him

"Wait! Do you hear that?" The duel coloured hair teen solemnly whispers

A quiet sobbing echoes, and bounces across the hallway's walls into their ears. Bakugou's eyes widen as he processes the familiar sound of weeping.

"Deku..."


	2. Undisclosed feelings

With a flash Todoroki is opening the large bathroom door, while Bakugou is left confused and lost in thought. With one small sigh he opens the door, and is left in a shocked state - there Midoryia is, crystal tears flowing down is plump cheeks, hand gripping the sink with an iron hold, his hair is matted and hanging over his dark pooled eyes. Soft whimpers escape his quivering lips. Here is a boy who looks broken and vulnerable, a boy who helped Todoroki to no longer be broken and vulnerable. 

The duel eyed boys shoes squeaked loudly against the tiled floor, which immediately drew the crying boys attention.

"T-Todoroki p-please leave" Izuku cast his head down, which screamed vulnerability.

"No." The tall teen injected, stalking slowly to the crouched figure. 

"F-fine" in a blink of an eye Izuku was up and bolting for the door. 

"Tell me what's wrong! You made me unwillingly open up, which I needed - but please just let me help you" Todoroki pleaded at the boy who suddenly stopped in his tracks, letting the blue and grey eyes stare at the smaller boys back.

"I-no thank you Todoroki." The green haired teen quietly whispered. He then quickened is step and reached to open the door, only to be met with a pair of firy wide red eyes bleeding into him with a fixed gaze, a slight gasp escaped the freckled boys chapped lips.

"Deku-"

Though Izuku quickly neglected Bakugou, and scrunched his nose before running past the eplosive teen with his head down cast.

This all left Bakugou confused before he growled and slammed the bathroom door.

"What the FUCK did you say to that little shit" Bakugou spitted at the so and so 'half and half'.

"Asked him to open up explodo boy."

"Well, didn't do a very good job at getting him to open up then, dipshit" he growled, in an irritated infused state.

"I don't see you doing anything to help him!" The ice and fire quirked teen frustratedly mocked. 

"That's because he doesn't want to look weak in front of me, that nerd" the blond sulked. 

"Why are you even here? It's not like you care about Midoryia." 

"What? YOU BASTARD-"

"You belittle him at any chance you get, that's not really screaming 'I care about him"

"Fuck off multie coloured pubes, I fucking care" the eplosive boy huffed.

"You literally just referred to him as a 'little shit'" Todoroki digected blankly, not looking impressed in the slightest. 

"Yeah! Well he's MY piece of shit, you limp noodled bastard" 

"You're unbelievable." Todoroki sighed

"you know what, fuck you!" The explosive roared before stomping out into the now busy hall.

-  
"Iida?" Uraraka haultd walking and hesitatingly gazed at the taller teen. 

"Yes Uraraka?" The blue tinted haired boy questioned.

"I'm worried about Deku..." she quietly whispers, slightly distraught. 

"I am too, he's not himself. I wonder if something happened" Iida sighed while nervously pushing his glasses up the straight bridge of his nose.

He isn't met with a reply just the small sound of fabric moving. Uraraka had moved to sadly gaze at their green haired companion who's feet were clicking past them.

"Hey Deku!!" Uraraka loudly called, trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh, hi Uraraka." Midoryia blankly stared at the duo.

"We're- Iida and I were just about to get lunch! Wanna come with us?" 

"I'll pass, thanks though Uraraka..." the freckled faced boy softly spoke while his feet carried him away. 

"B-but they're serving Katsudon!! You're favourite!" The brown haired girl cringed when she was only met with silence.

"Iida... Something is off with him" her small voice quivered, as worry bloomed in her chest.

"Indeed Uraraka..." the tall teen stared wide eyed at the slowly vanishing figure.

-

Izuku sat at his desk, eyes burrowing into his scarred hands, his gentle mothers voice rattles through his head, as his breath sharply hitches. He's simply lost in dark thoughts.

"Hey Deku" Bakugou's ruby eyes quizzingly stare at green.

"Y-yes?"

"Come to my dorm after dinner nerd." the blond huffed out while stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

"Why Kaachan?" A blank voice replied, and green eyes shifted to look at the board.

"Hah?! Cos' I said so nerd, now don't be late!" The explosive teen belted as he stalked away. Leaving a mostly unfazed and unemotional boy in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh inviting Deku to your room ey Kaachan? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hon hon hon! And what happened to mama Inko?! A question that will be answeredddddd aw and I love my two little babies, Todoroki and Bakugou duelling for the maidens hand hehe


	3. I'm here, and I'm distant.

Aizawa clenched the phone in his hands, and let a dejected sigh escape his thin lips. His thoughts clouded with questions regarding the state of the young Midoryia. Questions that desperately needed answering. With one last sigh the hero was then quickly sauntering his way towards the staff room where he would find a certain dandelion looking retired hero. And low and behold he found him.

"Yagi" a stern voice called out.

"Aizawa! What brings you here?" All Might nervously chortled as he gazed at his fellow hero.

"Midoryia, what do you know about his living arrangements?"

"I'm aware he lives with his mother-"

"And his father?" Aizawa questioned quizzicality.

"Not in the picture I believe..." he asserted with a hint of sadness seeping through.

"Does he have any older siblings? Aunts, Uncles?" The tired man pressed urgently.

"No, he's very much alone? Why are you asking? Is something troubling my boy?" All might asked in an incredulous manner.

"His- he" Aizawa fumbled trying to find the right phrasing.

-

Izuku sat secluded, he was perched on the squeaky seat as he idly pushed his dinner around the plate.

Mina and Kirishima beared their food on their plates as they spotted their green haired friend sitting by himself, they quickly exchanged glances and let out a determined huff before trotting over to Midoryia.

"Hey man!" Kirishima belted as he clasped a big hand on Midoryia's back. Mina grinned at Midoryia as she sat opposite him.

"We were-" Kirishima was quickly cut off as the green haired boy abruptly stood up and grabbed his plate while not uttering a single word to the baffled duo. He stalked away from them after dropping the aforementioned uneaten food in the bin.

The duo was left in a state of discombobulation, as they turned to one another wide eyed.

"Why- what's wrong with him?" Mina spoke while frowning.

"I have no idea dude, but I can't say I'm not worried... He's always so, so well Midoryia!! All smiles and positivity..." Kirishima mumbled as he gazed towards the retreating figure.

-

A mug harshly clattered on the tiled floor as All Might stuttered in shock. Aizawa glanced at the broken mug that once occupied the yellow heros hand.

"Because of that I'm questioning who is Midoryia's next legal guardian. I couldn't find anything on the system, so I'm concerned as to where Midoryia will go when the next school break arises." Aizawa bluntly stated.

"I-I don't think he has anyone else..." All Might hesitantly informed before quickly and worriedly saying - "Is, is young Midoryia alright? I don't-"

"No."

"No?"

"No. He's not alright." Aizawa stated, voice rattled with worry.

"What can we do?"

"Nothing? I'm not sure. I tried to question him before I knew of this... situation.. and he was incredibly distant and closed off." He sighed.

"I-I will try and reach out to him...." All Might mumbled as he drew his eyebrows together and closed his eyes.

-

Midoryia glanced around his dark room before remembering he said he would go see Bakugou, with once last sniff and a balled fist wipping his eyes he stood up and stalked out his room and towards Bakugou's.

As he traveled along the high ceiling halls he anxiously fiddled with his thumbs as he allowed his feet to carry him, while he was left with his thoughts. Though he was abruptly jolted out of the intruding thoughts because of the harsh impact that he was suddenly apart of.

"Midoryia?" A hot and cold hand held his shoulders firmly. Midoryia was momentarily breathless before he locked eye contact with a pair of sliver and blue ones, a restrained whimper escaped the freckled boys lips as he tried to escape the taller teens grasp but with no success.

"Tell me what's wrong. Did something happen? Did someone say something to hurt you?" With no reply from the boy he continued to press-

"Is-it a family issue Midoryia?" Todoroki softly spoke. This brought a reaction from the green haired boy as he flinched away.

"Listen I-"

"Go away! Let me go! Just stop it!" Midoryia angrily growled as he felt hot tears well up in his viridian eyes.

"No! Let me help!" Todoroki harshly replied, before his eyes softened as well as his grip as he saw Midoryia's red and wet eyes. Midoryia took this opportunity to rip his arm away and quickly scuter off to Bakugou's dorm.

He found himself outside the tall dark door, his eyes betraying him as tears dribbled out. With a shaking hand he knocked on the door. The door creaked open to reveal a muscular blond who's face suddenly sprouted a look of concern as he gazed at the smaller teen, before he could say anything he felt pressure on his chest.

Midoryia had crashed into Bakugou and had encircled his arms around the perplexed blonde. Small whimpers and sobs erupted from the green haired boy as he held Bakugou tighter.

The blonde was shocked, but haistly wrapped his strong arms around the sobbing freckled boy. He squeezed him tight and drew him closer as his eyes glanced upwards and were met with the sight of Todoroki standing opposite him with a look of bewilderment plastered on his face. Bakugou merely glared at him before backing into his dorm with Midoryia still secured tightly in his arms, Bakugou placed a small kiss upon the top of the green mop of hair before he slid the door closed as he muttered soothing words to calm the sobbing teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!! So I updated it hehe and I'm adding more tags because I sort of know where this story is heading now!!! It's a bit of a slow burn which I'm sorry about ;///; but I think it's important so we can uncover the soft side of Bakugou and Todoroki! Well, anyway! I love you guysss and please leave any comments of any ideas or thoughts you have! Byeeee <3 and thanks for the kudos!!!


	4. Alone is enough?

Todoroki contemplated. He thought and tried to fathom ideas for Midoryia's broken state. The duel haired teen was sat against the wall opposite Bakugou's towering door, his muscler legs crossed as his mind raced erratically trying to make sense of this whole predicament. He drew his thin eyebrows together as he let a deep sigh hum through his core.

-

A pale shaking hand gripped Bakugou's loose shirt tightly, before the shaking legs of the green haired teen buckled and he found himself descending to the carpeted floor. Bakugou fumbled as this descending weight dragged him down too.

"Deku what the fuc-" The blonde teen found himself hissing at the harsh impact and the resulted pain quaking through his knees. Before he was able to complain further a quivering voice wavered through the thick tension thriving air- 

"K-Kacchan, p-please dont leave me, I- I can't take it anymore, don't leave me like everyone does. Ple-please." Izuku desperately pleaded as his chest clenched and hiccuped, he squeezed his swollen eyes tight as he gripped Bakugou's now wrinkled shirt securely. The eplosive teens breath hitched as his eyes were plagued with shock, he subconsciously held onto Izuku's tensed arms harder. 

"I won't leave you stupid Deku." Bakugou whisped hastily with a dejected sigh following suit. He tentatively moved his warm hand to stroke the boys frivolous green locks as he placed an admirable light as a feather kiss onto the freckled boys forehead. 

It seemed as though hours had passed till Midoryia's wracking sobs subsided. Only tiny whimpers escaped his quivering lips, though his freckled face still remained buried against Bakugou's aforementioned shirt. Bakugou remained holding tightly onto the vulnerable teen, but after contemplating he decided it would be the most beneficial if the duo got off the floor and went to bed, after all it seemed late. The blonde grunted as he begrudgingly and slowly lifted one knee up so he could hoist his heavy body upwards, but as he started to ascend, the loose gripped hands suddenly pulled Bakugou closer as the scarred hands started to frantically shake.

"Deku-"

"D-Don't make me let go."

"Hah?" Bakugou pressed incredulously.

"I'm scared t-that.. that" a weak voice wavered, as a wave of new tears accumulated in the sea foam eyes.

"Scared of what?" The blonde coached.

"S-scared..." a choked sob squelched. 

"Spit it out shitty nerd!!" 

"S-scared that as s-soon as I let go, you'll leave m-me... like everyone has" he pushed his words out with restrained force. His words caused Bakugou to freeze, a sense of foreboding and dred climbed up his body. Those words caused a small part of Bakugou's heart to shatter into volatile fragments, he felt impending guilt pierce him - he let go off his Deku before, he refused the hand offered to him as children, he ripped a tainted rift between their friendship. He left Izuku alone and isolated - he left Izuku once; he wasn't going to again. Bakugou knew what he had to do.

Words weren't needed to reply, Bakugou new they weren't going to benefit the situation. Words weren't strong enough to securely ease the rigidity boy. Thus resulted in the blond fully ascending from the ground while scooping the shaking boy up, he fumbled towards his bed, and tentatively dropped Izuku down, never once loosing contact with him, never. Bakugou heaved himself down onto the bed, and determinedly whisked the green haired boy close to him. He placed two strong arms around the smaller teen, he trapped him in his arms. It may seem oppressive, but Bakugou knew it's what Izuku needed. He needed to feel as if he was trapped from ever leaving Bakugou's side again. 

Bakugou started to hum a soft soothing tune from a lullaby his mother used to sing to him when sleep escaped him as a child. He let Izuku nuzzle into his firm chest, allowed him to hear the vibrations of the humming and the thumping of his heart that where situated at the surface of his chest. He knew Izuku needed a consistent sound to ground himself to know that Bakugou was still there, and not leaving. 

As the once erratic breathing of the seemingly broken boy calmed, Bakugou allowed himself to let his eyes drift down and close. The sweet embrace of sleep had wrapped around his mind with a firm hold. 

\- 

A sudden jolt quaked the plush bed, as Izuku's shuddering body snapped upwards. He brought scarred hands to rub his now dry eyes as he beadily squinted to comprehend his surroundings. Once adjusted his drooping eyes concluded he was still in Bakugou's room, with a laboured breath Midoryia gingerly pulled himself out of the bed, but his sudden departure was quickly interrupted by a hot hand gripping his wrist with a squeezing hold.

"Deku where are you going?" Bakugou crudely spoke from his place on the plump pillow.

"Going back."

"You said you didn't want to be alone."

"No I didn't."

"It was heavily implied shitty Deku!! You said you didn't want me to leave, and guess what I'm not" Bakugou harshly interjected, but the sincerity of his words still leaking through. 

"Being alone is better..." Clear anger bled out into his words and bloomed, puncturing Bakugou as he grew shocked, before he countered-

"No it's fucking not, idiot." 

"Yes it is! Now let me go Kacchan!" Izuku spat with false venom in his voice.

"No! I- you are obviously not okay!! I'm offering support stupi-" his hands tightened around the thin wrist as the green tried to break free.

"Katsuki." The use of his name caused him to flounder, which resulted in Izuku pulling away and exiting the room. 

-

Izuku was met with a slight flabbergasting sight. There sat hunched against the wall was a sleeping Todoroki. Midoryia quietly approached the sleeping teen and swooped down into a low crouch. He gazed at the tranquil looking boy as he wipped some stray tears from his own freckled and tear abused cheeks. The green haired boy silently assesed Todoroki. He looked so at peace, and dare he say it - cute. Midoryia let a little giggle stifle his throat. 

Before he knew it, the freckled boy found himself hugging the sleeping boys shoulders. He nuzzled his red blotchy face at the crook of Todoroki's neck. But he froze when he felt Todoroki nuzzling back.

"Hmmm Midoryia?" A sleepy voice croaked. 

"Haha yes, it's me" a sad and bleated chuckle broke his mouth. 

"Oh okay, you smell." Todoroki half sleepingly sighed contently as he continued to nuzzle Midoryia's neck. 

"I smell?" The green haired teen let a genuine chortle knife through the previous tension he had looming over him.

"Yes." 

"Like bad?" The smaller teen tentatively questioned. 

"Nope" the sleepy Todoroki whispered.

"Oh?" 

"You smell like sunshine" Midoryia openly laughed as a response as he tried to muffle his amusement by burying his face further against Todoroki. 

"I wasn't aware sunshine had a smell till just now" Todoroki softly spoke as he slightly sobered in movement as he brought Midoryia closer by heaving the smaller teen onto his crossed legs, and the now blushing green haired angel giggled as he let his legs dangle behind Todoroki, letting his knees knock against the smooth wall.

Midoryia hastily sighed as he let the tension evaporate from his shoulders. For just that moment he would allow himself to be content, to be free of his worries. But that paradise was ripped from him too soon due to the tight squeeze in his chest and the small, dainty tears dribble from his bloodshot eyes. A small sniff ruptured through his nose before the now not so sleepy teen tensed and spoke.

"Midoryia-"

"Don't."

He was met with the tranquil but tense filled silence.

"Just, just let me have this. Please Todoroki..." the vulnerable boy whimpered as he tucked his head away again. 

"Okay...." Todoroki reluctantly replied as he absentmindedly stroked the green boys hair, before tucking his head under his own.

"Thank you, Todoroki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS the original chapter I wrote got deleted, and I thought it was lit and pure fire but APPARENTLY the fanfiction gods thought otherwise, so they terminated the original version of this chapter ;_; so this one is a bit blah because I was pissed T-T forgive meeeeeee! Also thanks for the nice comments!! They gave the motivation to update! So it's really appreciated ;A; I hope you like this chapter! Comments again welcomed and kudos hehe but also I think I might introduce the idea of depressed Deku in the next chapter head on, I may touch on the subject of self harm? But I don't want it to be too triggering, that's my only worry! I won't go into too much detail of course. Well, I'm still contemplating on the idea anyway! I'll give it a more vivid thought! Bye for now!!! <3


	5. A final farewell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning* implied suicide attempt and reference to depression.

Pain. That's what he felt. No, not physical pain. This was internal, but the pain was almost much worse than physical. A slimy hand that didn't really exist, but was very much there at the same time, had ruthlessly grabbed ahold of his heart and was maliciously milking it of all the love he had ever felt, every sharp clench robbed him of that love further and further. Another invisible hand slipped its smooth fingers through his heart strings, then it tugged on each one individually, before letting them shout an agonising 'ping' as they slapped back before they snapped. Figurative knife like nails scraped against the walls of his throat. He screamed, but no sound came out. Burning and scorching lava from hell itself poured down his cheeks and boiled his green glazed eyes. An army of pins poked underneath his skin. He knew these hands, and they welcomed him like an old friend. These hands that held him victim were depression itself.

Warmth. He felt a inkling of warmth creep up his right shoulder, it felt like a small, new hand had been placed on his slumping shoulder. He quickly moved his head to capture the image of who this was, who this person was who provided a small amount of comfort that subsided the internal pain he felt.

But there was no one there. The hands that held his heart hostage shook slightly, as if they were releasing a sickly chortle to mock him, because Izuku had no one. He was all alone. But as he clenched his eyes as he cried from the reminder that he was alone, he felt the warmth leave his shoulder, but then move to his chubby cheek as what he felt like was a rough finger run over his freckles before it moved to stroke his hair. Izuku was left wide eyed as he stared perplexed at the invisible figure infront of him. Two invisible hands (which were very much different from the ones tormenting his insides, these hands soothing his face felt good, they felt safe... they felt familiar.) were cupping his wet cheeks as he felt this hiding entity place its lips against his forehead. He knew this feeling, he used to experience this almost everyday, the warm and motherly comfort of a kiss on his forehead. The entity retreated its lips as it pulled away, Izuku felt like it was staring at him. He felt it smiling as it radiates warmth. A soft whisper of a giggle is carried through the wind, and he lets a smile grace his lips as he reached out to hug the invisible being infront of him, he could feel it hug back before it placed a last, single warm kiss on his cheek. The warmth that he clinged onto slowly dissolved into the thin air, as he sadly smiled and almost watched the slight sparkling air dance as it ascended up to the stars. 

A final farewell. The siezing of the end of her story, but not the end of his, no not yet... She wants him to stay, stay for a bit longer. She gave him a bit of strength to do that, to not be a victim of the daunting entity of suicide yet.

But now Izuku was truly alone. Izuku sadly grinned as tears spilled over his eyes, he would try and be strong for her. He took a step back from the edge of the roof, falling harshly off the ledge and onto the sturdy floor. He finally broke as he screamed and weeped. He bowed onto the slightly damp floor and clenched his scarred fists as they repeatedly slapped the floor in rippling anger. Shame, guilt, loss, sadness and the feeling of emptiness viscously burned through him.

The freckled boy suddenly felt extremely weak as he let sleep overtake his body, he fell into a deep overdue slumber, as his wet cheeks glistened under the moonlight and twinkling of the innocently smiling stars.

While his mother was finally free, Izuku was as trapped as ever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys... Izuku is safe, for now ;A; sorry this chapter is short, but it felt wrong the add onto it because other scenes would just ruin the whole purpose of this chapter! But don't worry I'm aiming to update it later today to make up for it :D next chapterrrrrr - Izuku is found on the roof and is questioned by his worried friends, and other things will happen too ;( see you literally very soon!!!! Kudos and comments give me loads of motivation! And they make me feel very appreciated considering I really lack that at the moment ._.


	6. A warm hand replaced by another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning* due to mention of blood.

Uraraka contently hummed as she waltzed through the corridor and into the common room. But she was met with the sight of Iida frantically chopping his hands around while wearing a worried expression, her dark eyes moved across the room to see people hurriedly clicking their phones, or bringing them to their ears. She stood halted in her tracks, before lifting one foot to grace the carpeted floor so she could step forward and make her confused presence known. Before the gravity quirked girl could utter a word, her name was bellowed across the room-

"URARAKA!!" Iida hastily called as he rushed over to her.

"Erm, yes?" She incredulously spoke.

"Do you know where Midoryia is?! I went to check up on him as he failed to turn up to the allocated location where he should brush his teeth, so I went to his room to remind him, as personal hygiene is extremely important!! But I knocked and frustratingly there was no answer, so as class president it was my duty to wake him up if he was aslee-" his spitting words and wild hand gestures were suddenly cut short.

"Iida! You're mumbling like Deku! What happened to him?" Uraraka worriedly spoke while moving to place her hands on his shoulders.

"I-I don't know, he wasn't in his room. Our classmates have tried to contact him, but with no luck..."

-

Izuku groaned as he used his elbows to elevate his body slightly, the sun was beating down on him harshly. He gazed down at his crumbled uniform from the day before, which he hadn't bothered to change. The freckled boy let his thick hands grub against his eyes, successfully wiping away the skeletons of his dry tears. His eyes were quickly drawn to the neglected bottle of Ramune that a previous person must of abandoned in their haste to get back to class when the end of lunch bell rang. His lips suddenly felt dryer, as he let his tongue run along the cracks engraved on the surface, his throat suddenly felt scratchy and rough. So Izuku leaned over and grabbed to bottle in order to ease his demanding feeling of thirst.

As he clasped the glass bottle in a secure grip in both his hands. His brain suddenly shot him with malicious and intruding thoughts. He remembered yesterday, his weak display. He remembered the last meeting with his mother he would have, and how she would have been disappointed in seeing him so close to the edge. He felt mocking anger squeezing his core as he sunk deeper and deeper into these ruthless thoughts. He failed to realise his hands had started strangling the once neglected bottle in his hands, failed to note the cracks slicing and growing on the glass, he failed to feel the pain of the glass giving way and crushing under the new unforgiving pressure inflicted by the green haired boy, the pain of the glass shards puncturing his rough skin. It wasn't until he felt a warm substance dribble down his arms he realised what he had done.

The boy quickly dropped the remnants of the bottle, his dark sea foam eyes apathetically looked at his blood immersed hands before dizziness plagued his clouded head. Most likely due to the lack of sleep he was victim to and the new blood loss. Izuku lethargically laid down, as his injured hands silently bled out. 

The creak of the heavy door caused the dazed boy to sluggishly turn his head to the source of the sound. He was met with the slight gasp of his short and brown haired friend.

"Deku!!!" Uraraka trotted over to him and urgently lifting his torso to envelop him in a comforting hug.

"Everyone was so worried! No one knew where you were! If Denki didn't suggest to look on the roof, I wouldn't have found you!" She hastily muttered as she buried her plump face in the crook of his neck.

"Uh, I'm sorry Uraraka. I-I didn't mean to worry anyone..." the freckled boy mumbled while awkwardly holding his hands away from the girl, to avoid tainting her with his still dripping blood. 

"It's okay Deku!! As long as you're alright!" The bubbly girl shifted to smile at the boy, but this elicited a pain induced grunt from the boy.

"U-Uraraka my h-hands-"

"your hands?" she puzzlingly questioned. This thus resulted in her eyes roaming before a sharp gasp escaped her now quivering lips.

"YOUR HANDS!" She fretted as she grabbed them to assess the damage. "Oh noooo Deku, these are bad! We've got to get you to recovery girl!" Uraraka worriedly squeaked as she stood up and grabbed the green haired boys arms to hoist him up too.

"I-I really don't think that's necessary!" The shaking boy whimpered. But the fiery glare she shot at him caused his mouth to immediately close and he got the memo, he should most definitely shut up. An angry Uraraka, is not a fun Uraraka. He learned from past experience, and he wasn't willing to bare victim of her wrath again.

-

Izuku found himself seated in the infirmary. He had his hands wrapped tightly in white bandages, though his ruby blood had slightly seeped through. The freckled boy found himself lost in thought, he was metaphorically swimming in all his revelations. But the boy was sharply pulled out of the sea of words as a man dressed in black coughed to make his presence known. This resulted in a surprised squawk from the injured teen as he was left wheezing as the man crouched down in front of the confused Izuku.

“Aizawa Sensei-“

“Midoryia. I know.” The majestic black haired man stalely retorted.

“You-you know? A-about what?” Izuku attentively whispered.

“I know about your mother” he drawled out as he attempted to repress a sigh. Izuku’s blood ran cold, it felt as if all his bodily functions had seized as his mind screamed at him to shoot questions, excuses and answers at his teacher. Izuku squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that the childish rule of ‘I can’t see you, so you can’t see me’ comes into play immediately, but unfortunately for our green haired friend, it didn’t.

A warm hand, much like the one from last night found its way onto his shoulder. It delivered much needed comfort to the boy.

“I know what loss feels like Midoryia, and though it may seem like I’m a cold and almost unapproachable person at times… I’m a shoulder for you to cry on. Though I’m not saying you can go and get your snot all over me in the process. I care about you, problem child. Now chin up, you’ve got an ambition to achieve.”

Regretfully, the pro-hero wasn’t met with any words of response from the boy. Though, he was met with something better – the aspiring young hero had crashed into his teacher, embracing him in a tight hug. Aizawa was initially shocked with the new predicament, but he silently smiled and he patted the back of the now crying boy, as he gingerly returned the tentative hug.

“Now, don’t go getting snot all over me kid” the black haired man light-heartedly joked.

“Y-yeah” the mourning freckled teen let out a breathy laugh as he let the tears slip down his face.

-

Izuku was walking back to his homeroom, with Aizawa sauntering by his side. He was in a much better mood, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest, even though it was a small weight, he still felt a bit more at peace due to knowing he had a solid rock of support. He would leave fretting over being a burden later, the green eyed boy allowed himself to be content just this once. Izuku then spotted Todoroki sat on one of the stone ledges lining around the path. Before Izuku could call out to his friend, the latter had beat him to it-

“Midoryia!” the hot and cold teen left his food neglected on the stone as he scuttered over to the duo. “Do you want to join me? I made some extra notes in class, as I spotted you weren’t there. We can exchange them and I can fill you in with things I might of missed in the notes, and I can answer your questions you might have regarding the class.” Todoroki offered as his gazed hopefully at the smaller boy.

Izuku hesitated before looking back at his teacher.

“Go kid, we can talk later.” The pro-hero dismissed with a wave, before turning and stalking away.

“Yes okay, thank you T-Todoroki!” The green haired boy attempted a grin. The duel quirked boy nodded in return and drew his hand towards Izuku’s much smaller one, he clasped it and then dragged the smaller boy to the aforementioned ledge.

The pair sat as they exchanged questions and answers, Izuku had even been offered some of Todoroki’s soba, which he gladly accepted considering he missed breakfast that morning. The green haired boy happily slurped on the cold soba with the spare pair of chopsticks the ice and fire wielding boy had conveniently packed.

Todoroki would deny any accusations that he had been waiting for Izuku outside where he knew the boy would have to cross to get back to the homeroom from Recovery Girl’s office (he knew he was there due to Uraraka’s blubbering, bless her) he would blame that solely on coincidence, same goes to the ‘spare pair of chopsticks conveniently in his bag’, he definitely didn’t stop by the lunch hall to retrieve a new pair just for Izuku, nope he didn’t. And Todoroki definitely didn’t let a small smile creep up his face as he wiped a bit of sauce from Izuku’s cheek, that was there due to the green haired boys messy and hungry slurping.

Bakugou was in the distance as he saw this exchange, and unlike Todoroki, he wasn’t smiling. He let a growl emit from his thin pressed lips as he fisted the crumpled notes he had taken down for Izuku since he missed class. Once he heard Izuku thanking Todoroki for the extra notes, Bakugou angrily exploded the once neat notes in his large hands. He then proceeded to aggressively (and might I say jealously) stomp away.

Todoroki definitely wasn’t watching Bakugou’s tantrum unfold from the side of his blue eye, and he definitely didn’t feel a pang of victory vibrate through his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe another chapter as promised!!! Also mwhahaha the blooming rivalry between Bakugou and Todoroki!!! You might have spotted the parallels of mama Inko's hand on Izuku's shoulder and Aizawa's! If so kudos to you!!! I'm trying to subtly hint at how dadzawa will take on a parental role for Izuku, in replace of his mama. ;A; I'm actually really proud of myself for managing to write these chapters today because I've been dealing with a lot at home ;///; unfortunately I don't have a school at the moment and I've been stressing about falling behind! I've got other problems too but anywhooooo! Comments and kudos really make me happy and cheer me up! I hope you guys liked my chapters!! Love youuuu alllll <3


	7. People care.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for SH - it happens between the two '+' so skip this section if you want to. It's only a small part :)

He thought he was getting better! He thought he was going to pull through! Why is he crumbling? Why is he falling? Why is he so weak?! Izuku aggressively clenched his teeth and pulled his hair, and he let a restricted growl illicit from his aching mouth. 

The green haired boy was perched on the floor with his legs sprawled haphazardly on the ground. He had scolding tears trickling down his face and his heart was racing from the daunting nightmare he had just been ripped out of. 

The intrusive thoughts were back and the sickly feeling of depression was again eating away at his poor soul. The boy wanted it all to end! He missed his mother and her sweet and comforting embrace... He wanted her back.

\+ With haste Izuku pulled himself up, and rushed to the desk draw and forced it open. He was frantically fumbling through the contents until he came across the razor. The vulnerable boy then slowly sliced through his forearms milky skin, and he felt a release, a rush of euphoria. +

-  
Izuku had opted to wear black, long sleeved thermals under his school shirt in hopes to conceal the self inflicted damage. 

The freckled boy found himself sitting in his usual seat in homeroom, and he let the cycle of school proceed once again.

-

All Might had felt distant to his successor to say the least, he had no idea how to approach the grieving boy. The latter had seemed so withdrawn and almost untouchable. But alas, Yagi knew what he had to do, he had to talk to young Midoryia and offer his assistance. So thus this resulted in him waiting outside the Class 1-A's dorm building, in order to intercept the boy on his way back from training. 

A wave of class 1-A had made their way into the building, most throwing a wave and smile at the retired hero. All Might caught sight of his successor, who was slouched, gripping his bag and glumly looking down at his blood red shoes as he walked. 

"Ah Midoriya, my boy!" Yagi cheerfully piped as he absentmindedly waved, but the green haired boy just ignored him and walked straight past. "Erm Midoriya?"

Izuku gritted his teeth in annoyance as he halted, back to All Might. "Not now All Might."

"But-" All Might tried.

"No."

"Izuku Midoriya!" At that the freckled teen whipped around and stared shocked. 

"You will come with me now, we have to talk" All Might sternly continued, as he sauntered away, causing the other to trail behind him.

They both reached the empty teachers lounge. All Might slowly sitting down on one chair and motioning for the green haired boy to sit on the opposite chair.

Yagi glanced at his nervous looking successor, before quietly sighing and closing his eyes.

"Look Midoriya, I know what losing a mother is like... My master, whom I saw as my mother. She was taken right in front of me... Coping with loss is not an easy thing, but we can pull through. You just have to lean on those who are your pillars, those who care and love you." He paused to thickly swallow before continuing- " I am here my boy, and I will always be here."

"All Might-" the boy tried to press.

"No my boy, let me speak. I made a promise to your mother - that I would look after you, and I would support you. That hasn't changed. I will do everything in my power to do so. When it comes to guardianship - it's a work in progress to see who that responsibility falls on, but for now we must worry about where you will stay during the school holidays." The pro-hero looked up at the boy to see him now in tears. The blonde gasped before standing and crouching in front of the other, and attempting to catch the others eyes.

"I am going to be the parental figure for you, as my master was for me, my boy." The hero sadly smiled, while placing a tender hand on the shaking shoulders of Izuku.

-

An urgent meeting had been called between Nezu, and all of Izuku's teachers, including All Might and Aizawa. Everyone nervously seated around a clean table.

"Midoriya is currently in a fragile state due to his mothers passing, and I ask all of you to be aware of this, and offer assistance to him through these rough times. I also ask for you to keep a discrete eye on him, and observe his behaviour. If any of you spot anything worrying in his behaviour or appearance, I want you to report this immediately to Aizawa, his homeroom teacher." Nezu sternly spoke, as the teachers solemnly nodded their heads.

"Living arrangements also need to be addressed. Midoriya has no legal guardians as it stands, so it automatically falls on the school. He will remain living in the dorms, but during holidays and when the dorms are under maintenance, he will need to reside with someone." The principal continued.

"I'll do it sir." Both Aizawa and Yagi synchronised.

Nezu sighed, as he gazed at the two teachers. "I understand Aizawa, you live nearest campus, but you are also very limited due to doing hero work predominantly at night. And All Might, I'm aware you're training him. So I leave the arrangements to be made up between you both." The small principal stated.

-

Izuku had returned to the dorms, and was now tiptoeing past the common room, in hopes of not being noticed. But unfortunately luck is never on his side- 

"Oi Deku!" Bakugou brashly snorted from the kitchen when he saw the green haired boy passing. As he processed that the latter wasn't stopping, he grabbed the bowl of freshly made food and trotted over to the other teen. 

"Katsudon." The blonde grunted and he pushed the blue bowl into the smaller boy's chest.

"Kacchan? This is for me?" Izuku hesitantly questioned as he slowly grabbed the bowl. The freckled teen felt happiness blooming in chest, Bakugou had remembered his favourite food, maybe he did care.

"Of-fucking-course, nerd. Now eat up, you don't want to go reverting back to your twig self." The secretly caring teen pressed.

"Thanks Kacchan..." Izuku sadly smiled before sauntering away. Bakugou stared at the retreating figure, his eyes falling down to the freckled boy's arms. His ruby eyes growing wide as he caught sight of angry red lines peeking out from one of Izuku's sleeves.

"Deku!" The blonde suddenly screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeek hi... I'm sorry for not updating! Ive been so busyyyyyyy :0 but here's an updateee! I'm not really happy with it, it's really short and I'm sorry... but I hope it suffices? I'm gonna try and update more regularly :) if you guys want at least? Also hehe cliffhangerrrr


	8. Memories and cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning SH*

Izuku froze after he heard the blonde harshly shout for his attention. With a thick gulp bobbing his Adam's apple, the green haired boy slowly turned around to meet Bakugou's ruby eyes, but he glanced at the red eyes and observed that they were looking down, so the nervous boy followed his line of sight, and followed it to his arm. Once Izuku realised that Bakugou had seen the cuts, he immediately gasped and pulled down his neglected sleeve which had rided up. 

"Kac-Kacchan..." the freckled boy's voice nervously wavered, as he was caught like a dear in headlights. 

"Izuku, what the fuck?" The shocked blonde spat, the stress of him using Izuku's name and not a childish nickname caused the vulnerable boy's blood to turn cold, it felt like ice had been shot through his thick blood and was stabbing him and distorting his senses. Izuku didn't know what to do, he felt scared, he felt petrified almost - what was the come from Bakugou's anger? Was he to release his wrath? 

"I-I" Izuku pathetically tried to compose a tactical response but he sensed the boiling tears start to well, and he felt his wobbly knees stirring and threatening to give way. 

Bakugou found himself subconsciously taking cautious light steps towards the stilled teen. He put his hands up in an almost placating manor, he wanted to express he wasn't going to hurt the seemingly broken freckled boy in front of him. The latter was violently shaking as heart-wrenching sobs escaped his plump lips. The smaller boy had grabbed the middle of his own shirt and crumbled it, as he continued to let a cacophony of sobs escape. Bakugou slowly placed a steady hand on the others arm and took the bowl with his other, and drew the green boy's arm away from his chest to examine it, he cautiously pushed the sleeve up and frowned at the new cuts littering Izuku's milky pale skin. 

Without a single word, Bakugou took Izuku's scarred hand and led him to Izuku's room. 

When the soon-to-be-hero duo found themselves outside the intimidating door, Bakugou grumbled as he hastily forced the door open. 

"Sit." 

The explosive teen order as he pointed with a firm hand to the bed. Izuku silently followed, and steadily sat on the edge of his All Might themed bed. Izuku's sobbing has subsided, only a few tears slipped through and almost payed ransom for Izuku's continued heartbreak and sorrow. 

Bakugou was left rummaging through Izuku's messy draws until he found the little travel first aid kit knew Izuku's mother would have forced him to take. As the blonde went to retract the box from the draw, his blood eyes caught sight of a small glimmer of metal, he moved some stuff in the draw and saw some rusting razors with evidence of dried blood intensely painted on the surface. The brash explosive quirked teen silently winced before taking them in his hand and discreetly slipping them into his pocket. 

Once he had the first aid kit in his possession the blonde turned around and stalked towards the silent Izuku. Bakugou tentatively sat next to the green haired boy and placed the kit beside himself. Bakugou attempted to make eye contact with the other, but failed as the latter was emotionlessly staring at his rough hands that sat in his lap. With a sigh the blonde peered over at the kit and retrieved a roll of bandage and some antiseptic wipes. He hesitantly pulled Izuku's arm into his own lap and pushed his sleeves up, before ripping open the wipe packet with his teeth and slowly running the wipe along the jaggered lines. 

The green's breath hitched, but other than that he fed Bakugou no reaction. Bakugou continued this process before steadily wrapping the boy's arm in the bandage. During this Bakugou quizzingly spotted the apprehensive freckled teen draw his other arm behind his back, as if hiding a secret. 

"Deku... give me your other arm" Izuku only winced in return, before Bakugou continued-

"-please.." a small whisper escaped the blondes tight mouth. Izuku dejectedly huffed but did pull his arm out. 

Bakugou brought it to his lap, and did the same routine of pulling the sleeves up, only to sigh in seeing the state of the milky arm. 

"Deku..." the blonde sadly mumbled.

"I'm sorry." The green haired boy whispered. 

"Idiot." Bakugou grumbled, but with no real fire behind the insult. He continued to aid the arm, until he was finished.

The pair just sat in silence, as Bakugou ran his smooth fingers along the bandages on one of the boy's forarms, he was almost caressing it, which was indearing at the least. 

"R-remember when we were little, a-and I would always fall over and scrape my knees?" Izuku softly spoke while hesitatingly glancing into the others eyes. 

"'Course nerd, I would always patch you back up." Bakugou lightheartedly chuckled. The previous tension in the room being cut.

"Y-yeah, I was so clumsy." Izuku quietly breathed a breathy laugh. 

"Was? You still are, don't think I don't notice you tripping up on your own two damn feet!" Bakugou playfully bantered, as it lightly pinched Izuku's side.

"Heyyyy!" The smaller teen jokingly whined before laughing. There was a ring of silence between the two as they smiled and looked at each other, before Izuku interrupted and continued "b-but remember when I fell you would-"

"Kiss your booboo's better because you wouldn't stop crying like a big baby if I didn't." Bakugou silently chortled to himself as he gazed down at the smaller boy's arms. He slowly brought one of his arms up to his lips and pressed a light kiss against the bandages forearm. Izuku sadly smiled before there was a knocking at the door, which caused Bakugou to drop his arm and shoot up. 

"I'll go." Bakugou flusteredly spoke as he made his way to the door and stepped outside. 

Bakugou was met with the sight of Todoroki waiting by the door glaring at him. 

"What do you want you half and half bastard?" The blonde angrily spat.

"My business with Midoriya is nothing to do with you." The duel quirked teen nobly pressed before pushing past Bakugou and into Izuku's dorm and shutting the door loudly behind himself.

-

"Tod-Todoroki?" Izuku nervously squeaked.

"Yes, hi Midoriya. Have you eaten?" The taller teen awkwardly asked as he looked down at the seated boy.

"I-uh no, not yet, but Kacchan made me food." The green eyed boy fidgeted as he motioned towards the bowl of food left on his desk.

"Ah okay. I wanted to tell you that my mother has asked to meet with you." Todoroki spoke as he looked at the steaming bowl.

"Wait really?! Why??" Izuku quickly questioned in a perplexed state.

"She wants to see the person who helped me accept all of my quirk."

"Oh, I see! I'll be happy to go Todoroki." Izuku threw on a half fake and half genuine smile. 

"Thanks Midoriya. I'll be on-"

"Izuku. You can call me Izuku." The green haired angel sadly smiled as he looked up at Todoroki.

"Ah- uh you can call me Shouto then." The taller teen embarrassingly mumbled as he felt heat crawling up his face. 

-  
Class 1-A was sat in the common room, Iida had gathered everyone to lecture them about cleaning up after themselves, as it is important to remain respectful to the living space UA has provided.

No one really cared.

Well, that's an overstatement - everyone listened, but just rolled their eyes.

Bakugou grumbled before suddenly shooting up and declaring this was 'all a load of a waste of time' and 'a pain in the ass' before storming off.

Midoryia laughed to himself, because he silently agreeded. Not like he would ever admit it to Iida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii I updated! Gonna try and update weekly, and maybe multiple times? If you guys want? Literally have 2% on my phone so byeeeeee hope you enjoy this chapterrrr

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIII!! I know it's moving quite fast! But I want to get to the juicy parts as sooooon as possible!! I really want to continue writing more chapters! ^///^ but I don't know if I really like my idea for this fic haha also I'm on mobile! So please excuse spelling mistakes and such haha BYE BYEEEE <3


End file.
